


New Memories

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, KINKTOBER2017, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Loki Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Window Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 2High rise window views are good for many things, and Tony wants to prove that. The war upon New York may be over, but the battle for control was just beginning.





	New Memories

There were many things that Loki loved in life. Tony, being at the top of his list, and the second?  
  
_Well..._  
  
This wasn’t about his superiority complex, mind you. Nor meant to stroke and inflate his ego. No, there was so much more to it than that. Loki had agreed to Tony’s little game, and now here he was, naked with his arms secured above his head, and the vast expanse of New York stretched out before him. Why the mortal had chosen this location instead of the bed, shower, or even the floor still baffled him. He was forced to stare out at the city he had nearly destroyed those many years ago, unable to turn his gaze away unless he closed his eyes. Drawing in a shaky breath he lifted those pale blue eyes and swallowed the tight knot in his throat. “ I still don’t find the appeal of doing this _here_ , Stark. You know how I feel about _this_ of all places. ” They had come this far getting everything ready and Tony seemed quite happy about it all. So why deny him the pleasure he sought to take?  
  
Behind him, he felt the mortal move, the hands that were stroking his ribs growing still whilst his smile dissolved into a slight frown at the sight of the Jotunn’s expression and his wilting arousal. Giving up control had been something the two of them had discussed, and with his lover now tied up and feeling vulnerable, it was his responsibility to turn unpleasant thoughts into far better ones. “ _Shhhh,_ hey, it’s okay. “ Smiling to himself Tony leaned in and placed a kiss upon his shoulder. Let’s make some new memories of this place, ones that neither of us is gonna’ forget. “  
  
Calloused fingers returned to the Trickster’s ribs, stroking along each one, gradually making his way upward until he found one of those perky nipples. Giving it a flick and a slight pinch, he smirked when he felt Loki gasp, spotting the goosebumps that formed upon his skin. “ You like that, Snowflake? “ The Avenger questioned, tilting his head to peer into the glass, his other hand finding its twin to give them both a pinch. “ I’ve never seen someone with such sensitive nipples. I bet you could get off on just me playing with them, huh? “  
  
Gritting his teeth Loki blushed and curled his fingers into one another, his toes digging into the carpet as he tried to pull himself away from Tony’s touch, only serving to press himself up against the glass in the process. “ D-don’t say it like _that_. It’s embarra _-ah-ssing!_ “ A firm pinch and his voice jolted up an octave, thighs twitching as the pain turned to pleasure and shot straight between his thighs. Pale cheeks darkened and his brow furrowed when he heard the laugh that tickled along his spine. “ _Tony…_ “ He warned, twisting in his bonds, but not hard enough to break them.  
  
Smiling the Engineer dipped his head, peppering kisses along the pale expanse of Loki’s back, stopping here and there to kiss at the faint divot of the scars that were scattered here and there. “ _C’monnnn_ Lolo, you sing so sweetly when you make noises like that. “ Pausing Tony drew his gaze down to the sculpted globes of his ass, purposely shifting his hips closer so he could grind against them. “ I wonder how much higher that pretty voice of yours will go when I’m fucking you, yeah? I be it’s like music. “ Ohh now that was an idea. Tilting his chin upward a cheeky grin spread across his cheeks. “ Hey J, can you record this? I wanna’ listen to it later. “  
  
_-As you wish, sir. Shall I record both audio **and** video?-_  
  
“ _A-anthony!!_ “ Loki’s voice was a startled yelp of surprise, the pink that dotted the Trickster’s cheeks spreading to his neck and shoulders at the firm grind against his rear. Not only that but the idea of seeing himself like this- or rather someone else seeing him like this… How scandalous! Almost frantic he turned his head and glared over his shoulder. “ You will take back your words Anthony Stark or so help me!! “ Was this position against a window not enough to satiate his mortal’s desire to torment him!? The world- as small as it was from his height could see him in such a revealing position, and now he wanted such footage to be upon his computers for the internet to see?  
  
A laugh rumbled free from Tony’s lungs, his wide smile crinkling his laugh lines in the cutest of ways. Loki could threaten him all he wanted, but he knew how this game worked, and if he wanted to be let go? He’d either break the bonds himself or utter his safe word. That, or he’d end up throwing Tony out the window later because of it. It was just a chance he’d have to take. “ Nobody’s gonna see you like this. It’ll go in my personal files with the other videos I have of you. “ When the Jotunn began to protest, he pinched one of those perky nipples and rolled his hips forward. “ Password protected, _and_ behind three firewalls. Isn’t that right, J? “  
  
_-Indeed sir. All information pertaining to Mr. Laufeyson is only accessible via your discretion.-_  
  
Furrowing his brow he slumped against the window, cheek pressing into it whilst his breath fogging the glass with each angry puff. “ _Fine._ But I want your **word**. “ A word was a bond, and on Asgard? It may as well have been a sacred vow. A blood pact even. “ No one is to see me like this, just you. Only you. Do you understand? “ Shifting his stance a bit he wiggled his hips, the hard line of his cock bobbing and swaying with each movement. Hearing the moan that left the Avenger’s lips, he sighed triumphantly and blinked back forward. “ Now have your way with me you _fiend_. “  
  
His word? Tony’s made a lot of promises in his life, but this? There was no reason for him to oust his God like that. Let alone make an embarrassment of him. Dark lashes fell across hazel eyes, a lazy smile tugging the corner of his lips upward. He was a fiend now, huh? Did that mean that Loki was at his mercy to do with as he pleased? _Heh._ “ You have my word, my King. “ Kisses fell upon the Jotunn’s spine, slowly trailing southward. Relinquishing his tender nipples, Tony slid his hands down his ribs and along his stomach, barely brushing across Loki’s neglected member. A hiss filled the air that caused his own cock to twitch at the response. “ You like it when I do that baby? “ Warm fingertips barely ghosted along the underside, each one tapping along the underside as he went. “ You like it when I tease you? Do you want me to touch you? “  
  
Clenching his eyes shut the God tilted his head and tried to bury his face into his bicep as he was left red-faced and moaning. Thirsty for more, but unwilling to give in to those tantalizing words. “ Ah.. _Annnthony.._. Please. “ His voice cracked, tongue dabbing against parched tiers. Shifting his hips he shuddered at the sensation of Tony’s arousal rubbing between his cheeks. So close, yet so far away. When those fingers teasingly tapped along the underside his thighs twitched. With his resolve gradually depleting he let out a soft whine and opened his eyes, a mumble leaving his lips, just barely loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
Blinking rapidly the Avenger drew still, leaning in to try and catch those words. “ What was that Lokes? I didn’t quite hear you. “ As if to coax the words forth once more, he drew his fingers into a loose fist, just enough create the illusion of friction. Its twin lifted to one of those perky nipples, delivering a firm pinch. To no surprise, he found Loki’s hips thrusting forward, seeking out contact, but left with disappointment when the warmth of Tony’s hand disappeared. “ C’mon baby. Let me hear you _sing~_ ”  
  
Sucking in a breath those pale eyes opened and the air in his lungs rushed free in a defeated sigh, cheeks tinted the most beautiful shade of pink. Averting his gaze he pondered if it was worth it before his entire body relaxed. “ _Please_ , Anthony. “ He began another lick given to his lips, tongue lingering upon his lower lip almost thoughtfully. “ I want- I need you to...to _touch_ me. “  
  
Delight sparkled within those big brown eyes, an unseen weight lifted off his shoulders at the sudden admission. Finally! And here he thought they were going to be here all night. “ There we go, that’s my good boy. “ Feeling him shudder at his words Tony lifted his hand, repeating his previous action, but tightening his fingers just enough to catch the tip of Loki’s cock. Any thrusting of his hips left it popping lewdly in and out his loosely curled fingers, pre-cum slickening the glide. When those breathy moans escalated into a whine, a single kiss was pressed upon a chilled shoulder. “ Damn, you’re so fucking sexy like this. “ Another smooch and a nip of teeth followed. “ Tell me. Do you want my fingers around your cock? For me to stroke you ‘till you cum, Snowflake? “  
  
Oh by the _Stars,_ Tony was using his words again. And here Loki thought that he was the one born with a silver tongue! Dark lashes fluttered, eyes rolling back as he gave into the sensation of those teasing fingers, chasing more and more until his body burned. “ Please- _Ohhh_ please. I need more, I need… “ Words trailed off into a whine as they got caught in his throat, a needy plea as he thrashed his head from one side and to the other. He was hard, so hard it hurt! Warmth encircled him, hips eagerly bucking forward, chasing his much-needed release. So close, so close-- “ _Nnooo! Ah-Anthony!_ “ Thighs clenched, his needy cock left twitching and bobbing, glistening with arousal as the heat was suddenly pulled away. Keening in frustration he gave a hard thrust backward, nearly knocking the wind out of the mortal behind him. “ Touch me. **Fuck** me. I don’t care, just _pleaaase!_ Please let me cum!! “  
  
The breath in Tony’s lungs left in a rush, eyes blown wide with desire at the sudden admission that seemed to echo within his ears. Jesus. He could have come right then and there from hearing Loki talk like that! Catching his breath the Avenger calmed himself, fingers idly playing along that perky nipple whilst the other gave a ghosting caress along his God’s needy arousal. “ You’re so good to me baby.” He murmured, his voice a growl. “ Fuck, I love hearing you talk like that. “ Smiling Tony peppered his companion’s spine in kisses, loving how he gasped and squirmed at the sudden contrast in temperatures along sensitive skin. “ I’m gonna let you cum now, okay? Sing one more time for me Lolo. “  
  
Heat coiled around his cock and all at once Loki felt as if his world was coming undone at the seams. A choked sob caught itself in his throat, eyes rolling back as he gave into the sensation whilst tears clung to his lashes. Hips jerked and stuttered forward, the warmth in his belly gathering into a molten knot before everything finally snapped. With almost a scream he came, rope after rope of pearly seed painting the window in front of him. Some of it even landing upon his chest with just how powerful his climax was. Tender whispers filled his ear as he was stroked to completion and milked of every last drop.  
  
_You did so well, such a good boy. My darling, my Loki. I’m here, I’ve got you, don’t worry._  
  
Tony’s words barely registered in his mind past the cottony warmth that filled his every nerve, leaving him floating on the high of the afterglow that followed. Something touched his sore member and he pulled away with a hiss, a pained whimper. A mutter of reassurance and apology soon followed, the metallic tinkling of the lock above freeing his wrists, his body instantly slumping to the ground.  
  
Following his God to the floor the Avenger sat upon his knees behind him, his messy hand supporting his chest while the clean one stroked through his hair. Tony smiled, and it was filled with so much joy he thought his heart might burst. Loki had put faith in him, him! Of all people! Surely he was the luckiest man on earth. Or so he liked to think, anyway. Dipping his head low he kissed those raven locks and sighed happily.  
  
They sat like that in silence for who knows how long, both of them dozing off and on, one waking the other with a quiet mumble or a bump of their heads. Finally, Loki opened his eyes, turning to regard Tony with a relaxed smile and a kiss on his lips. Before Tony could lean into it, he found the other pulling away, forcing his nose to bump into that cold shoulder. “ You know… You speak so highly of the sounds I make. I wonder what _yours_ will be like when you’re in the same position. “  
  
Blinking rapidly the Engineer gasped and leaned away, only to be chased by the God who followed with a mischievous smirk. “ I- I didn’t make the chain long enough to work with my height. “ He lied. It could easily be adjusted with a few tweaks. “ Ah- And I need to go finish some things in the workshop for before night _f-aaaaalll!!_ “ A startled sound filled the air as Loki turned and pulled him against his chest, one arm around his waist as the other sought to reach for those cuffs. “ _Lokiiii!_ “  
  
“ Your toys can wait. For now, I think it is _ **I** _ who shall have _you_ telling me your every _desire_. Jarvis? “  
  
_-I’ve already begun recording sir. Shall I add it to your private collection?-_  
  
“ JARVIS!!!! “

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Day 2. I'm thankful this didn't take me 6 hours like Day 1 did LOL. But that I got the ball rolling, you can certainly expect to see more from me this month! <:'' 
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr where I post various Avengers related things as well as frostiron ficlets from time to time! http://slenbee.tumblr.com/


End file.
